Mai més
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Encara que potser no podrem evitar que el llop et faci mal, podem assegurar que mai més estaràs sol. MWPP era.


**Heey! Aquest és el meu primer one-shot en català de Harry Potter, pero crec que es tenia que fer perque no hi ha res d'aquests quatre en català crec! Esperare el temps que faci falta pels reviews però estic bastant orgullosa de com ha sortit:) Hi ha un mica de slash, pero la majoria nomes es d'amistat. Com es diu Merodeadores en català? Merodejadors? No he ficat el nom perque no n'estava segura... **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no és meu **

**Warnings: Només fluff d'amics :) I una mica de slash al principi entre el Remus i el Sirius perqué no ho he pogut evitar**

* * *

**Mai més**

La lluna plena era propera i jo cada vegada em trobava més malament. Arribava just als esmorzars ja que, tot i que els meus amics em despertaven, em quedava adormit de nou. El meu grup sempre es preocupava per mi durant els dies que rondaven la lluna plena i procuraven de ajudar-me en el que calgues però tot i així no podien fer res per mi. M'adormia a les classes, i això era el que més em molestava. Ni el Sírius ni el James feien apunts, i el Ben ja ni en parlem, així que jo era l'únic del grup que feia apunts que després tenia que passar als demés. I si no els feia jo, no els feia ningú, i la veritat sempre em feia una mica de vergonya tenir que demanar-los a la Lily.

Era el dia abans de la lluna plena i em sentia cansat i marejat i sentia el cor bategar-me dintre del cap. En Sírius no es va moure de l'habitació fins que jo vaig baixar amb ells, tal i com li havia demanat que ho fes per evitar que m'adormís de nou. El Sírius analitzava cada un dels meus moviments i em somreia quan jo aixecava els ulls per mirar-lo.

Em feia prou vergonya canviar-me davant dels meus amics per totes les meves cicatrius però sobretot em feia una vergonya horrorosa canviar-me davant del Sírius. Ell era el contrari de mi: guapo, atractiu i tenia un bon cos. Que dic! Un cos meravellós que agradava a totes les noies de Hogwarts.

-Ho sento...- vaig murmurar agafant tots els llibres i ficant-los dintre la bossa. En Sírius va aixecar una cella. - Per fer-te esperar-me. Sempre aneu tard per culpa meva...

-No m'importa, ja ho saps! Des de quan m'ha importat arribar tard? - va somriure'm i em va donar un cop a l'esquena quan vaig passar pel seu costat. Vam baixar a esmorzar, assentant-nos al costat del James i del Ben. En Sírius i en James es van somriure i van començar a xerrar d'alguna cosa de la que jo no en tenia ni idea. I és una estupidesa, oi? No hauria d'estar gelós d'en James, ja que ell estava penjadíssim de la Lily Evans, tot i així, no podia evitar desitjar que jo fos el millor amic d'en Sírius.

-Ei, Remus, no cal que et preocupis, eh! Aquest cop jo et faré els apunts.- va assegurar-me en James mentre em picava l'ullet. Vaig somriure i vaig negar amb el cap rient. Allò no em deixava més tranquil ja que sabia que en James era un desastre fent apunts i segurament a la mitat de la classe s'avorriria d'apuntar i començaria a xerrar amb en Sírius, però tot i així em vaig alegrar que els meus amics es preocupessin per mi.

-James, ni ho intentis, ja sabem que passa amb els teus apunts. - va riure en Sírius. En James va arrufar les celles.

-Que els passa?

-Que no es poden ni llegir.- va continuar en Ben amb un somriure.

-Això és una mentira tan gran com Hogwarts! I a més, la teva lletra també es bastant patètica Sírius i tu Ben sempre els embrutes amb menjar. - va contraatacar el que portava ulleres. Jo vaig riure mentre em bevia la llet i feia una mossegada a una galeta.

-Eh, no cal que t'alteris tant noi! - va exclamar el Ben.

-Sí, tots estem d'acord que el Remus és l'únic capaç de fer apunts com déu mana, no?

Després de la petita discussió i aclarir que en James no calia pas que fes apunts vam dirigir-nos a la primera classe que tocava. Era pocions, la meva pitjor matèria ja que no calien apunts i no podia aprendre res dels llibres i els treballs manuals se'm donaven molt (molt) malament. En Sírius es posava sempre de parella amb en James ja que així la podien "liar" sense ficar-me en problemes però quan s'acostava la lluna plena anava amb mi i intentava ajudar-me a fer-ho bé. Els meu nas estava més sensible quan s'acostava l'home llop i les horribles olor que desprenien les pocions eren mortals per mi. Tenia constantment la màniga premuda contra el nas intentant bloquejar totes les olors.

Durant història de la màgia vaig acabar adormint-me sobre el braç d'en Sírius que no es va queixar en cap moment, tot i així em vaig sentir sentir molt avergonyit. El dia va continuar així fins que va arribar la classe amb la McGonagall on vaig haver d'estar atent tot i que les parpelles em pesesin.

A la fi del dia jo estava casi desfet i el pitjor es que encara em quedava tot un dia de classes l'endemà i el que tenia segur es que el dia després me'l pensava saltar tot per descansar i estava segur que Madame Pomfrey em deixaria. Vaig estirar-me al sofà de la sala de Gryffindor i vaig posar a fullejar les pàgines d'un llibre que havia agafat feia poc de la biblioteca sobre Quidditch (en James i en Sírius sempre en parlaven i jo volia saber de que parlaven...).

-Ei! Remus! Aixeca el cul del sofà que et volem ensenyar una cosa! - va exclamar el James, que baixava dels dormitoris amb la capa d'invisibilitat. Vaig arrufar les celles i vaig fer una ganyota.

-Ara no, James. Estic molt cansat.

-Va, si us plau! Ja veuràs, t'encantarà.- va assegurar-me. En Sírius es va apropar a mi i em va tibar del braç fent que m'aixeques. No vaig tenir més remei que sortir de l'escola i ficar-me sota la capa d'invisibilitat junt amb els altres quatre. No entenia perquè em portaven cap el Pi Cabaralla ja que estava segur que allà dintre no m'esperava res d'especial.

Quan vam arribar a Ca l'Alfred, enfadat de que m'haguessin tret del castell vaig assentar-me al llit destrossat que hi havia i vaig matar-los amb la mirada.

-Que és tant important que no pot esperar-se a que passi la lluna plena?- vaig grunyir. Però al parpellejar em vaig trobar que davant meu ja no hi havia els meus tres amics somrient sinó tres animals. Un cérvol amb una enorme cornamenta, un gos negre i gros que treia la llengua i un rata grisa. No podia creure el que veia i es que veia clarament els meus amics en aquells animals. El cérvol, tan altiu i cregut com en James, el gos amb el pèl tan negre com els cabells d'en Sírius i la rata grisa i grossa que només podia ser en Ben.

El gos es va apropar a mi i va tocar-me les mans amb el seu morro fred.

-Com...? Per que...? - vaig murmurar, sense saber que dir. Es van transformar un altre cop en persones i em van somriure.

-Bé, - va començar en James.- ens vas dir que un home llop només podia fer mal als humans, que als animals no. Per tant, vam pensar que si érem capaços que convertir-nos en animals et podríem acompanyar durant la lluna plena, així tu ja no et faries més mal i t'ho podries passar millor.

-Així ja no estaràs més sol durant les nits de lluna plena. - va acabar en Sírius. No havia notat com els ulls se m'havien omplert de llàgrimes ni tampoc quan aquestes havien començat a baixar, però el que podia assegurar es que mai m'havia sentit tant feliç i tan orgullós dels meus amics.

-Au, Remus, per que plores?- va preguntar en Ben ajupint-se al meu costat.

-És evident, babau!- va exclamar en James apropant-se a mi.

-S-sou els millors... Jo... - vaig sentir tres parells de braços al meu voltant que m'atrapaven en un escut protector. Van mantenir-me abraçat fins que em vaig calmar i vaig deixar de plorar i els quatre ens vam assentar en rotllana al terra.

-Vaja noi, no creia pas que et posaries a plorar!- va exclamar en James donant-me uns copets a l'esquena. Vaig eixugar-me els ulls amb la màniga i vaig somriure.

-Ho sento...

-No passa res! És normal, s'acosta la lluna plena i estas una mica... Diferent... Sensible...- va dir en Ben.

-Sí, exacte, una mica enllunat.- va riure en Sírius. En James va aixecar el cap de sobte, deixant en pau la pols del terra i va somriure.

-Enllunat! És perfecte!

-Perfecte? - vaig murmurar. En James va fer que sí amb el cap i em va assenyalar.

-Necessitarem uns sobrenoms, no?

-Per què? - va preguntar en Sírius aixecant una cella.

-Bé, tots els grups així guapos en tenen, no? Llavors, nosaltres també! I Enllunat es perfecte pel Remus! No creieu?

-Tot el que surt de la meva boca es perfecte! - tots vam mirar en Sírius amb una cella aixecada i vam posar-nos a riure.

-Però no puc ser l'únic que té sobrenom, no? N'hem de trobar un per cada un.

-Hm... És veritat. Com em puc dir jo? - va preguntar el Sírius.

-Puces. - va proposar el James. El Sírius el va mirar malament i va arrufar el nas.

-Pelut.- vaig proposar jo. El Sírius va negar amb el cap.

-Bé... Molest? Com que no pares de xerrar mai. - va proposar el Ben. Tots vam riure menys en Sírius.

-Els gossos no parlen.- va murmurar el Black.

-Tens raó, lladren!- vaig riure jo.

-Doncs això! Lladruc, és genial!- va exclamar el James.

-Lladruc, sí, m'agrada. I llavors tu James i tu Ben...

-A veure... Una rata... Bigotis?

-Això és molt cutre... Cua llarga?- va proposar el Sírius.

-I Cuapelada?- els tres em van mirar a mi i van alçar les celles.

-Sí, pot funcionar. - el Ben va mirar-me em el front arrufat uns segons i llavors va somriure.

-D'acord. M'agrada. Cuapelada, sí. - tots vam mirar el James que era l'últim que faltava.

-I a aquest quin nom l'hi podem ficar? - va dir el Sírius assenyalant al James amb la barbeta.

-Eh, una mica més de respecte... A veure... Que té un cérvol?- va murmurar en James. Tots quatre vam posar-nos a pensar un nom adequat pel James, i la veritat estava resultant difícil.

-Hm.. Té banyes. Té cornamenta.

-Llavors, cornamenta està be? - va dir en Ben. En James va negar amb el cap. - Bé no se... Forques? Perquè semblen forques aquelles banyes. Recordo que va ser lo primer que et va sortir. - va dir en Ben pensant en el moment que al James li deurien haver sortit les banyes i reia com un desesperat. El Sírius també va deixar anar una riallada mentre en James se'ls mirava malament.

-I Forcat?- vaig proposar.

-Forcat? - va exclamar el James. - Sí, mola, m'agrada! Enllunat, Cuapelada, Lladruc i Forcat. És perfecte! - els quatre ens vam somriure i ens vam aixecar del terra polsegós d'aquella casa.

-Moltes gràcies...- vaig murmurar amb vergonya. Els tres em van mirar al instant.

-Per què?

-Pel que esteu fent per mi. Això de convertir-vos en animàgics... I a més és il·legal! I tot per mi...

-T'ho mereixes, Remus. Com a amic sempre has fet tot el que has pogut per nosaltres. I més.

-Sempre ens deixes copiar els deures.- va afegir-s'hi el Ben amb un somriure. Jo vaig riure.

-Quan vam veure que ho passaves tant malament quan et converties vam estar buscant una manera de intentar-ho alleujar i quan vam saber això ens vam posar immediatament a la feina. - va explicar en Sírius.

-I ens ha costat! Tres anys!

-Tres anys? Os heu esforçat tant només per mi...

-Només? Jo m'hauria passat tot el temps que calgues només sabent que et faria feliç.- va asegurar en Sírius. Els altres dos van somriure i van assentir amb el cap. En James es va acostar a mi em va abraçar.

-Així, encara que potser no podrem evitar que el llop et faci mal, podem assegurar que mai més estaràs sol. Mai més.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**Gràcies per llegir!**


End file.
